The majority of gutters comprise of open semi-circular channels or similar located on the fascia of the building such that rainwater flows from the roof into the open channel and is then directed into the drain via a downpipe. This type of gutter is manufactured from polyethylene, aluminium or metal.
Open Channels are subject to a number of problems including the collection of debris, such as leaves, moss and the like, resulting in blockages which reduce the efficacy of the gutter and must be removed by cleaning the gutter. The cleaning operation can be complicated and time-consuming and often requires the use of ladders or access machinery to access the gutters with their associated safety concerns. Additionally, once the debris gathers in the gutter, this causes vegetation to grow which will cause further blockages and unsightly damage to the building.